1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a board connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-324189 discloses a board connector that includes a housing having a mounting groove and a fixing member to be inserted in the mounting groove and then fixed to a board. Retaining portions are provided on both side edges of the fixing member. The fixing member is inserted along a groove surface of the mounting groove so that the retaining portions of the fixing member bite into side edges of the groove surface to hold the fixing member in the housing. A locking projection is provided in a substantially central part of the groove surface of the mounting groove and a locking hole is provided at a position corresponding to the locking projection in a substantially central part of the fixing member. The locking projection of the housing is inserted and locked to the locking hole of the fixing member.
The connection of a mating housing to the housing may apply an external force to the fixing member in a rotating direction (see directions of arrows X of FIG. 1) along the groove surface of the mounting groove centered on a substantially central part of the fixing member and may cause the retaining portions to scrape the side edge parts of the mounting groove. More particularly, the fixing member of the above-described board connector may rotate about the locking projection inserted into the locking hole and the housing may be scraped.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a board connector capable of preventing a housing from being scraped when an external force acts on a fixing member.